Paradise
by Hotaru Yukishiro Tomoe Kamiya
Summary: Tomoe reaveals the secrets of kenshin and her life to Kaoru a song fic writen on Vanessa Carltons Paradise


HI There!I was listening to my Vanessa Carlton CD and I heard this song and it reminded me of Tomoe so since there are not many Tomoe songfics I decided to write it if you know the lyrics good sing it if you dont buy the CD because it has many songs that can go with RK Any way I dont own RK or Vannessa Carlton but Please enjoy the song it is writen in Tomoes POV as she speaks to Kaoru about her meeting with Kenshin  
  
  
  
Paradise---  
  
  
  
"Where am I?"Kaoru thought as she noticed the field of Iris' and White plum trees with a nearby lake "Dont worry Its just a dream." A young woman wearing a white kimono with a blue obi and a purple shawl says apearing behind Kaoru. She had raven black hair tied in a low ponytail. Along with it a pair a dark purple eyes. "Who are you?" Karou asks trembeling slightly "My name is Tomoe, Himura Tomoe"The woman awnseres "H-H-Himura?!"Kaoru barely manages to speak the name. The woman nods "I am Kenshins late wife." "But how could it be?"Kaoru asks suddenly paling "Let me show you what Happened..."Tomoe said and took her hand and lightly put it in the lake. Then Inside the lake you could see a little house with I white plum in the front.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once upon a year gone by  
  
She saw herself give in  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been one year of living with him and I knew I was falling for him Even if he had killed muy fiance I was slowly falling in love with him. I loved the way his smile seemed to light up my day But most of all I loved his strange red hair...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Every time she closed eyes  
  
She saw what could have been  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes it was true I was falling for him And everytime I closed my eyes I saw how it would have been To meet him at a different time in a different place  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well nothing hurts and nothing bleeds  
  
when covers tucked in tight  
  
funny when the bottom drops  
  
how she forgets to fight  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Enishi came by He told me he was the contactor I sent him back to Edo but I doubt that he listened That was yesterday Now I turn and I see him lying down next to me The covers untucked And his red hair lay all over the place I dont want him to die I just want to give up this fight  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
and its one more day in paradise  
  
one more day in paradise  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke up early one the morning I walked through the forest to the meeting place As I looked at the ground I noticed It was covered in snow It was just like paradise I wanted to spend one day in this paradise Alone with him  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
as darkness quickly steals the light  
  
that shined within her eyes  
  
she slowly swallows all her fear  
  
and soothes her mind with lies  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few minutes later I was stuck in a shack I swallow all my fears as I am afraid to look out Afraid that he is mad at me Afraid that he has gone mad 'No' I think 'He must be alright'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
when all she wants and all she needs  
  
are reasons to survive  
  
a day in which the sun will take  
  
her artificial light her light  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As I look outside I see him wounded and hurt Filled with anger and rage All I wanted and all I needed was a reason to survive And that reason was him  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
and its one more day in paradise  
  
one more day in paradise  
  
its one more day in paradise  
  
one last chance to feel alright  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I wanted to help him and so I jumped in front of him then as suddenly as it came I felt something slash my back followed by pain  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
dont pretend to hold it in just let it out  
  
dont pretend to hold it in just push it out  
  
dont you try to hold it in just let it out and  
  
dont you try to hold it in you hold it in  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I couldnt hold it anymore I started crying for I knew I had to go But before I left I smiled I smiled because I was glad I helped him  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
one more day in paradise  
  
one more day in paradise  
  
its one more day in paradise  
  
one last chance to feel alright  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I layed there half dead my dream had come true I was laying with him on a paradise of red snow Alone with him I raised up my dagger and gave him my final good bye I sealed the scar  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once upon a year gone by  
  
She saw herself give in  
  
Every time she closed eyes  
  
She saw what could have been  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Since then I have been watching over him..." Tomoe finishes "I must go now I dont have much time left." "But Tomoe just tell me one thing" "Nani Kaoru-chan?" Tomoe says "Will Kenshin ever love me?" Kaoru asks "That will come at its own time just be patient" Tomoe says starting to disappear along with the field of flowers. Kaoru then takes notice that someone is shaking her she opens her eyes and stares at Kenshins worried violet ones "Kaoru dono daijobu?" He asks "Im okay kenshin" Kaoru says noticing his hands on her shoulders Kenshin notices this and takes his hands of her shoulders. Kaoru just smiles and puts her hand on kenshins scar. She leans closer and wispers into his ear "Aishiteru Kenshin-kun."Kenshin is to dense to notice this but as the information registers into his brain he blushes  
  
~~END~~  
  
Hotaru: Jumps up and down barely escaping the plates and others things being thrown at her by the readers "Gomen ne"  
  
Tomoe: That was a good way of letting him now  
  
Kaoru: Oh thank you Tomoe but it was thanks to you  
  
Tomoe: Its nothing I just want him to be happy.  
  
Kenshin: Why did I get such a small part?!  
  
Hotaru: I said it was a Tomoe Song fic well anyway CIAO!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
